Making A Silk Trap
by blainesundapperthoughts
Summary: When Kurt meets Spider-Man, it is on the worst day of his life. But in the process of saving Kurt, Spider-Man reveals his identity. Soon Kurt's life is being turned upside down, and as the years go by, it only gets more confusing until it changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First off, I don't own Glee or Spider-Man.

I wrote this to go along with this photoset:rorywilliamshitlerpuncher(.)tumblr(.)com/post/23850383971/when-kurt-met-spider-man-it-was-on-the-worst-day

Also Blaine does not come in until later. This story is mainly about Kurt.

* * *

_When I met Spider-Man, it was on the worst day of my life. I didn't know that coincidental meeting would change my life forever._

The Hummels drove through the suburbs, making their way back into New York City in their SUV. They were both quiet and somber, letting the sound of the radio fill the car. Their suits were laid out neatly on the back seat, and their polished shoes set on the floor in case some dirt from the cemetery still lingered.

Kurt fiddled with the puffy vest his dad packed him. Normally, he would have been more than okay to stay in his nice suit like he had when he wore it to weddings. But when his dad offered him the extra clothes that afternoon, Kurt changed immediately. He never wanted to wear that suit again. His eyes prickled at the reminder, and he rubbed his eyes, trying to catch some of the tears that were breaking through.

Burt reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it in a firm but gently grip.

"Don't worry, kid," said Burt with a sad smile. "We're almost there. Ready to be home?"

Burt wasn't surprised when Kurt just gave a small nod. His eight year old son hadn't spoken since his mother died in the hospital last week. He tried his best to bring him into conversations, partially because he wanted his son to talk to him about how he was feeling and partially because Burt missed being able to talk to someone. He lost his best friend and wife, but he promised himself to never lose his son.

They quietly drove onto the bridge heading into the city. Neither thought anything of it as they were caught in the usual traffic. When they reached the middle of the bridge, the traffic was deadlocked. "Here Comes The Sun" started playing on the radio. Kurt's lips twitched into a small smile and leaned over to turn the volume up. He glanced at his father and got a smile in return. He reached for his father's hand again.

The moment he touched Burt's hand a deep roar sounded. Kurt jumped and grabbed his dad's hand, squeezing it with all his might. He felt that sound rumble through him, filling him with terror.

"What the hell was that?" Burt twisted, looking around to find the source of the noise, but he could see nothing through the sea of cars. The other people in the cars around them seemed just as confused. Then there was a woman's scream and the sound of crunching metal in front of them. Kurt sank further into his seat, but his dad strained his neck to try and see what was going on. More screams joined the first, and suddenly dozens of people were running past their car.

Kurt clutched his father's hand tightly, and his eyes grew wider in terror. He jumped as a car was tossed up from the bridge, tumbling over the side toward the water. He thought he saw a green tail whip just above the cars. His throat suddenly felt dry.

Kurt felt his dad pull out of his grip, and he grabbed at the air for a minute, wanting that small comfort back.

"Kurt, stay right there. I'm coming around to get you. Don't move." Burt spoke urgently but calmly, trying not to alarm his son. He unbuckled his seatbelt and fumbled to open the car door while people rushed past. It was like a stampede, and Burt was caught up by the crowd and pushed down the row of cars.

"My son!" Burt yelled, trying to push his way back to the car. "Move! I need to get my son!"

Kurt looked around frantically for his dad, but the man was nowhere in sight. The roaring grew louder, and Kurt could see the shape of the green monster causing the havoc on the bridge. His eyes started watering as he saw the green creature toss and crunch car after car, all the while coming closer to him.

Kurt jerked his head as the door behind the driver's seat swung open. He almost cried out in relief to see his dad in the door way.

Burt stretched out his hand to his son, trying not to be pushed by the crowd again. "Kurt, quickly," he tried to hide the panic in his voice as he called to Kurt. "Crawl back here. We gotta go. Now!"

Kurt's small hands unfastened the seatbelt. There was a loud roar again, and Kurt moved to look.

"No, Kurt!" Burt shouted. "Look at me! Hurry!" Kurt quickly turned to face his father and scrambled across the center console. He was about to grab his father's hand when the car jerked backwards, slamming the open door against Burt's arm with a sickening crunch.

Kurt fell into the backseat. He looked through the windshield to see the creature in full view. It was large and lizard-like with a flat face and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Kurt's mouth dropped in terror as the cold reptilian eyes looked straight at him. He swore he could see a harsh smile creep across the creature's face.

The monster reached out and shoved the car back again. Kurt tumbled in the seat as the car skidded and collided with the car behind it. On impact, the open door slammed shut. Kurt toppled onto the floor, hitting his shoulder painfully. He pulled himself off the floor, peeking out the window to his left.

His father was being held back by two men who were trying to coax him to safety. His arm was bleeding, and he was struggling desperately to break out of their grip, shouting Kurt's name. Kurt had never seen his dad's face like that, so desperate and scared.

Kurt looked out the windshield again to see the monster still there, crawling toward him. He quickly climbed into a seat and buckled up, childishly hoping that it would protect him. The creature stopped at the front of the car. It gripped the sides of the vehicle, creating a horrible sound as its claws dug into the metal.

There was a moment of silence as they waited to see what the creature would do. Burt stopped struggling, too scared for his son to even move. Kurt clutched the seatbelt and trembled as he waited for the creature to make its move.

The monster bellowed and threw the car over the side of the bridge. Kurt felt everything slow down, feeling almost weightless and heavy at the same time. He could hear his father's scream fade as he fell. His stomach tensed, and he could barely breathe. And with all this fear and terror, he was almost reassured by the fact that he would soon be with his mother. He would get to see her face and know everything would be okay.

The fall suddenly stopped, and Kurt jerked painfully against the seatbelt. He seemed to be hanging; the entire car suspended in the air. He could see the water looking menacing through the windshield ahead of him. He looked around and felt panic rush through him again. There was nothing he could do. He was stuck.

"Somebody help me!" Kurt recognized his dad's voice calling out. "My kid is trapped!"

The car lurched as something landed on the back of the hanging vehicle. Kurt turned around to see a blue and red creature tearing off the back window. Knowing it was over for him, Kurt started screaming, struggling in vain with the seatbelt so he could get away.

"Okay, okay, woah woah woah." The creature took off a mask to reveal a teenage boy. "I'm just a normal guy." Kurt's scream caught in his throat at the sight. Kurt blinked, waiting for the older boy to change back into a monster. When he didn't, Kurt looked him more closely. He was good looking—enough to make Kurt blush a bit—but more than that…the boy looked strangely familiar. Kurt swore those kind brown eyes and the messy brown hair looked familiar.

"Come on. Your dad is waiting for you." The guy reached his hand out, but Kurt flinched away for it, still too scared of the situation.

The guy crawled through the back window and sat on the back of the seat. "Don't be scared, kid. What's your name?"

"K-kurt." His voice was raspy from disuse.

The guy smiled, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "Hey there, Kurt. I'm Spider-Man."

Kurt's mouth fell open. He had heard about Spider-Man. Some of the other boys at school played Spider-Man at recess, and he even heard his dad argued with their neighbor who had said Spider-Man was a criminal.

"Yeah, that's me," Spider-Man said hurriedly, looking a little embarrassed at Kurt's obvious recognition of his name. "You gonna help me get you outta here?" He waited for Kurt to nod and then said, "Now do exactly as I say."

Following Spider-Man's instructions, Kurt pushed his feet against the driver's seat, supporting himself while Spider-Man quickly undid his seatbelt. He grabbed the hero's hand and moved so one foot was on the back of each front seat. Spider-Man gave him a reassuring smile as he began to pull him up.

There was a loud pop, and suddenly the car was engulfed in flames. Kurt could feel the air getting warmer, and it was harder to breathe. Spider-Man quickly looked around assessing the situation. However, before he could do anything, the web holding the car snapped, burned away by the fire.

They were falling toward the water again. Kurt ripped his hand out of Spider-Man's and grabbed the seats to keep from falling. Spider-Man shot a web out of the back of the car in order to secure the car. The web attached, but Spider-Man was pulled out as the car continued to fall. He quickly caught the car by the bumper with one hand while the other held on tightly to the web.

The abrupt stop knocked Kurt from his grip on the seats, making him fall back and landing hard against the dashboard. The air was knocked out of him, and he stayed there momentarily, trying to suck in the hot air around him. Kurt looked up to see Spider-Man trying to hang onto the car.

"Grab the mask," Spider-Man called out in a strained voice.

Kurt looked over and picked up the mask that was hanging off the passenger headrest. He looked up at the hero expectantly.

"Put it on," he said. "The mask. It's gonna make you strong."

Kurt looked down at the mask. He could be strong? He was never strong. All of the boys at school picked on him about how weak he was, too scrawny, too girly.

He looked up at Spider-Man. He wasn't what Kurt thought of as a strong guy. He was a bit lanky and thin, but he was strong.

His mind flashed back to the last time he saw his mother in the hospital. How she pale she was and how weak she looked. Kurt hated to see her like that. When she closed her eyes for the last time, he and Burt sat there as the medical staff rushed to save her. She was gone. Kurt looked at his dad whose face was just as red and wet as his own. His dad pulled him into his lap, holding him too tightly but he didn't mind in that moment. His dad was muttering things into Kurt's shoulder that he couldn't really understand because they were both crying so hard. But he could make out one phrase as his dad repeated it over and over again. "She was so strong."

He was broken out of his memory, as the heat around him grew more intense. Determined, Kurt looked down at the mask. He slipped it on his head.

"There you go. That's it," the hero said encouragingly.

Kurt found it odd to be wearing the mask. It was too big and too warm, and he had to adjust it awkwardly just to see out of it. However, he was surprised at how much easier it was to breathe with it on. Most importantly, he did feel stronger. For that moment, the mask made him feel like he was Spider-Man.

"Okay, now climb."

And Kurt did. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he climbed over the rows of seats carefully. He tried to ignore how the car kept creaking ominously, to ignore that it was so hot that it almost hurt, and tried desperately to ignore how fast his heart was beating. He just concentrated on the mask, believing that it made him stronger.

"Do me a favor. A little fast. Okay, bud?" The superhero's voice was strained, and Kurt could see the exertion on his face.

Kurt picked up the pace, pulling himself into the trunk.

"Keep coming."

He climbed to the back window. Kurt reached out his hand to grab onto Spider-man's wrist, and then he was falling again. He saw the hero's panicked face getting further and further away as he dropped.

Suddenly Spider-Man shot out a web at Kurt's chest, and Kurt was tugged out of the car. As he hit the cold air, he instinctually grabbed the web, holding on with all he had. They hung their suspended for a moment, just breathing, as the car crash into the water below. Kurt didn't chance looking down, instead looking up at the hero.

Spider-Man looked a little shocked at the whole ordeal, but after a moment, he breathed out a short laugh and looked at Kurt. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Kurt rolled his eyes behind the mask and began carefully climbing the web. Spider-Man raised his eyebrows in surprise. Kurt pulled himself up with the help of the sticky web and the adrenaline that was coursing through his small body. Luckily, as the climbing was getting too much for him and the awareness of his injured shoulder was coming back to him, Spider-Man was close enough to grab Kurt and bring him to his chest.

Kurt grabbed ahold of the man, wrapping his arms around his neck. Spider-Man held onto the child, letting him breathe heavily again his shoulder. He asked with a smile, "Tired?"

Kurt nodded weakly. His body hurt all over, and he just didn't have enough energy to do anything else.

The superhero chuckled and gave Kurt a little shake to get his attention. Kurt lifted his head a little.

"You have guts, kid. If I need a sidekick, I know who to come to." Kurt's head whipped around to look at Spider-Man's face in awe. "Alright, I need you to do me a favor." Kurt nodded eagerly, still thrilled by the comment. "Okay, I need you to put my mask back on me. There are other people in danger, and I need to go help them."

Kurt listened carefully and heard screaming and the sound of sirens above him. He nodded quickly, taking off the mask. He lifted the mask and tugged it onto the hero's head.

"Thanks. I felt a bit naked without it." He laughed again. Then he looked very seriously at Kurt. "I need one last favor. Don't tell anyone that you saw my face. It's just our secret."

Kurt smiled and let out a breathy "I promise." And he meant it.

The serious look slid off Spider-Man's face and was replaced by a playful one instead. "Hold on tight, Kurt."

The boy grabbed onto the superhero's neck and wrapped his little legs tight around his stomach. He clutched tighter as Spider-Man slowly let go of him.

"Now let's go put your feet on solid ground."

That was all the warning Kurt had before he was flying. Well, swinging really, but to him it felt like flying. He had the small swooping in his stomach that he got from falling, but this time it was exhilarating. He looked over Spider-Man's shoulder, his eyes darting to look at everything as they moved through the air. Everything moved so quickly by them, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh, simply because he couldn't think of any other way to express himself.

When they finally swung onto the bridge railing, Kurt felt disappointed that the trip was over so soon.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

Kurt turned in the hero's arms to see his dad moving through the abandoned cars and rumble to get to them. His heart leapt at the sight. He never thought he would see is dad again.

"Daddy!" Kurt called out.

Hearing his son's voice, Burt ran toward them even faster. When he reached them, Spider-Man gently handed off Kurt to his father, placing him in the man's uninjured arm. The father and son hugged each other, desperately clinging and ignoring their own injuries.

Burt turned to the hero and said, "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

Spider-Man nodded. " I think I do, Mr. Hummel."

Burt's smile faded slightly. He furrowed his brow, looking confused, and asked, "Who are you?"

There was a roar further down the bridge, drawing their attention back to the situation. Spider-Man quickly shot a web onto a high beam, before turning back to the family.

"A friend."

Then he was gone, swinging in the air away from them and toward the monster.

The two stayed there, watching the hero go, before turning back to each other. Burt adjusted his son so that he was resting a little further up on his hip. He touched Kurt's face gently, as if he couldn't believe he was there. Burt shook his head and said, "I thought I lost you, kiddo." He leaned his forehead against his son's. "I am never going to let anyone hurt you again. It's just us, you know? And I am gonna take care of you."

"I'm okay, dad," Kurt said, trying to reassure his father. " We got pretty lucky that Spider-Man was here."

Burt let out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess. Wait until you tell the kids at school that you got saved by him."

Kurt smiled widely at the thought, giving his dad another hug. He pulled back, looking at his father's injured arm seriously.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

Burt snorted. "You know it's _my_ job to take care of _you_. Not the other way around."

Kurt rolled his eyes and settled his head against his father's shoulder, suddenly extremely tired. "Fine. You can take me to the doctor, and if the doctor just so happens to fix you, that's fine."

Burt laughed and began walking with his son through the rumble. Kurt started to drift off when he heard his dad say quietly to himself, "Thank you so much, Spider-Man."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow thanks for the reviews and alerts. Glad you like it.

* * *

The hospital was chaos. There were about a hundred people crammed into the ER, and most of the ones that weren't being treated were gathered around the small TV in the waiting room watching the news coverage. They were all talking over the newscaster, telling each other loudly to be quiet. Kurt could only catch small snippets of the broadcast.

"The Lizard terrorized the public by attacking the Brooklyn Bridge earlier tonight…Spider-Man was seen attacking the beast. No word yet on what the web-slinger's involvement was in the incident…Police have said that it is too early to determine the number of casualties from the event, but there have been over a hundred and fifty people injured from The Lizard attack."

Kurt snorted. The Lizard? The news anchors had run out of creative names, for sure.

He glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if his dad was out of the X-Ray room. Kurt had already been bandaged up, despite his stubborn insistence that his father's arm was a bigger priority. Mostly he had cuts and bruises, but he did have a small hairline fracture on his shoulder blade that was aggravated by his climbing. When they bandaged his back and immobilized his arm, Kurt yelped when he saw how bruised and swollen his shoulder was. After they gave Kurt some pain medicine, a wheelchair to sit in, and a nurse to look after him, they finally took care of Burt.

Kurt's head lolled to the side, sleepy from the medication.

"Do you need some water honey?" the nursed asked for the third time. She was fidgety, her eyes darting around at the injured people in the waiting room. Babysitting duty didn't seem to be suiting her.

Kurt shook his head.

He heard the sound of a door opening and turned around carefully in his chair. Burt was walking into the hall, a cast encasing his entire arm. Burt and the doctor walked over to where Kurt was sitting.

"Two minutes, bud. I just need to get us discharged. Uncle Nico should be here in a few minutes to give us a ride home."

He tousled Kurt's hair, much to Kurt's annoyance, and continued walking down the hallway. Kurt slumped disappointedly in his seat. He was tired of waiting. He was just tired. He closed his eyes and drifted off a bit.

"Kurt!" Kurt opened his eyes to see Uncle Nico jogging toward him. Uncle Nico wasn't really his uncle. He was a bulky Italian man with a head of thick black hair who owned a local deli down the street from their house and was a close family friend.

Kurt grinned at him sleepily, too tried to have much enthusiasm.

"You alright?" Uncle Nico looked him over as if he expected Kurt to not have a limb or something.

"Fine." Kurt's eyes drifted closed again. His eyelids felt so heavy, and his body felt so numb and tingly.

He vaguely felt him being wheeled somewhere and heard his dad's voice join Uncle Nico's. By the time they reached the car, Kurt was completely asleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up in pain. He quickly rolled over to relieve the pressure from his shoulder. He let out a long whine before sitting up. Every muscle in his body felt stiff and sore.

He carefully got out of bed and went to his bathroom. He needed to shower. He still smelt like smoke and could feel the oil on his face.

Once he was showered, wrapped his shoulder, and dressed, he went downstairs, each step sending a reminder of how much his body hurt. He found his dad in the kitchen, buttering toast.

Burt saw him come in and nodded toward some pills and a glass of water on the counter. "Take those."

Kurt grabbed the pills and glass and sat down at the table. As he was taking the pills, he glanced up at the empty chair across from him. Suddenly the pain in his body didn't seem as bad as the one in his heart. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He had forgotten. With everything that happened yesterday, he forgot that his mother was gone. He felt like he betrayed her for forgetting she was gone, if even for a moment.

Kurt was shaken out of his thoughts as when his father set a plate of toast in front of him. The toast was mutilated, partially burned with numerous indents from where the knife was pressed in too hard. Kurt looked up at his dad, unable to hide the amusement from his face.

"I'd like to see you try doing that one-handed, squirt," Burt grumbled as he picked up one of the pieces and took a huge bite. Kurt smiled at him and nibbled at his own piece.

The doorbell interrupted their little breakfast. Burt grunted as he slowly got up and walked through the kitchen door into the living room.

Kurt stayed at the table, picking at some of the more burnt parts of his toast. He heard familiar voices come into the house and walk toward the kitchen. The kitchen door opened to reveal Aunt May, a kind older neighbor who occasionally came over to babysit Kurt, and a teenage boy.

Kurt's eyes opened wide in shock, and he could help the yelp that escaped his mouth. He recognized that face, that messy brown hair, those kind eyes.

It was _him_.

It was _Spider-Man_.

"You okay, bud? It's just May. No reason to be scared, " Burt said with a short laugh. When Kurt still stared at the guests, his dad looked a little worried. Burt took off his cap and rubbed his head nervously. "I guess he is a little shaken from everything that happened."

Aunt May walked over and gave Kurt a careful and sweet hug, kissing his forehead lovingly. "Everything is going to get better, sweetheart." Kurt relaxed at the touch, but his eyes were still trained on the teenager in the doorway.

Aunt May noticed his gaze and said as she sat in the chair next to him, "You remember Peter, right? He's my nephew. You must have seen him around."

Kurt's mind flashed back to times he remembered seeing Peter: block barbeques, skateboarding down the street, grabbing a snack when Kurt coloring at the Aunt May's kitchen table. Peter had been there, but Kurt never really noticed him. Peter was always quiet, his nose in a book or just walking by up to his room. They weren't the same age or anything so they had no reason to talk to each other.

Kurt noticed everyone was staring at him. He closed his mouth and nodded, but he kept his eyes on Peter.

Peter smiled and sat down a chair. "Good to see you, Kurt. Glad to see you're doing alright."

Kurt gave him a hesitant smile back.

This seemed to ease the nervousness in Burt and Aunt May, who started to move to make coffee and talk about insurance on the car that was lost yesterday, leaving Kurt and Peter at the table.

As soon as the adults turned around, Kurt's smile dropped. His brain was having trouble processing everything.

Spider-Man was sitting in his mother's chair at the kitchen table. Spider-Man lived across the street with Aunt May. Spider-Man was Peter Parker. Peter Parker saved his life.

Peter just kept on smiling knowingly at Kurt as the boy processed this information. He brought a finger to his lips and gave Kurt a meaningful look.

"_I need one last favor. Don't tell anyone that you saw my face. It's just our secret."_

"_I promise."_

Kurt's eyes bulged as the realization hit him: he knew Spider-Man's identity.

Kurt swallowed thickly, feeling the seriousness of the situation, and nodded at Peter.

Peter smiled widely and got up from the table. He gave Aunt May a quick kiss on the temple, interrupting her and Burt's conversation. "I gotta go meet Gwen," Peter said as he backed up toward the door. "I'll be home for dinner, I promise. Nice seeing you, Mr. Hummel." Peter turned to Kurt as his back pushed the door open. "If you never need anything, little man, just come find me." Then he turned around, walked into the living room, and out of the Hummel house.

Burt chuckled, "It looks like you got yourself a new friend, Kurt."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kurt's mother's funeral and the incident on the bridge. His shoulder was still healing but the bruises and cuts had faded away. He still felt an ache in his heart every time he thought of his mother, but he was sure that was never going to go away. After a few days off to recover from the injuries, Kurt had to go back to school.

Kurt quickly learned that there was another reason for him to get picked on other than him being small and liking to hang out with the girls. That other reason was when people didn't believe him.

"Stop lying!" August push Kurt so he stumbled back against the fence. They were in the back corner of the playground behind a large tree. It was after school, and Kurt had tried to hide there until he knew the other boys left. But they found him.

"I'm not!" There were tears in his eyes. He couldn't help it. He was so frustrated because no matter what he said they never believed him.

"Yes, you are!" Jared rose the dodgeball higher, trying to look threatening. "Stop saying you know Spider-Man."

Kurt yelled back quickly, "I never said that. I said he _saved_ me, not that I _know_ him!"

Ever since he came back to school and explained why he had been gone, some of the kids were excited to ask him all above being saved, asking him all about what Spider-Man was like. But the three class bullies—August, Jared, and Russ—had turned relentless in their picking on him.

"He just saved me," he cried. He was frustrated and just wanted to go home. "He saved a bunch of people. Go bug on them instead!"

Russ grabbed Kurt's purple backpack off his shoulder and threw it on the ground, stepping on it a few times.

"Hey!"

The boys froze as they saw an older boy running toward them. Kurt let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was Peter. The other boys looked at each other for a moment and ran back toward the school.

Peter slowed to a jog when he saw them running away and stopped in front Kurt. He grimaced as he watched the boys run away. He picked up Kurt's backpack, dusting it off and putting it on his shoulder along with his own backpack.

"Are you alright? They didn't accidentally get stupid on you or anything."

Kurt huffed, ignoring Peter's little joke, and pushed himself off the fence, wiping his wet eyes on his sleeve. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Peter looked like he wanted to say something but started walking toward the front of the school instead. Kurt followed and was soon walking by Peter's side. When they got to the school's entrance, Peter kept walking down the street toward their houses, still carrying Kurt's little backpack.

Kurt paused a moment before running to catch up with Peter. He looked up to see the older boy smiling, completely amused. Kurt shot him an annoyed look, and Peter finally said, "I came to pick you up." When Kurt's look turned to confusion, Peter added, "Your school is on the way from my high school, and you're just a kid, Kurt. You shouldn't be walking home by yourself."

"I can take care of myself," Kurt said, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

Peter gave him a sad smile. "Everyone needs a little help now and then."

Kurt kept his eyes on the sidewalk as they walked, but he could see Peter's occasional glance at him out of the corner of his eye. They walked a little further until Peter broke the silence again.

"You know those kids are just jealous of you, right? That's why they're picking on you."

Kurt shrugged, looking at the ground. He had heard it before from so many adults. It didn't make any difference. Jealous or not, the boys would still bully him.

"Do you ever tell anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Do they do anything about it?"

"No."

Peter scoffed. "Never changes." He looked down at Kurt again. "You know, I've been bullied most of my life. Never really fit in and never thought it could be different. It took me a while to learn that the only thing that can change is your attitude about it. You can not let it effect you. You can fight back in your own way. You can refuse to be the victim."

"I don't need a lecture," Kurt mumbled defensively, but couldn't deny that something Peter's words seem right, made him feel a little better.

They walked silently again, making their way through the streets of Queens. Kurt would occasionally glance up at Peter, but the teenager just walked on as if he didn't notice. Kurt bit his bottom lip in thought.

In the past two weeks, Peter gone from being some semi-familiar neighbor to inserting himself into the Kurt's life. He offered to watch Kurt when Burt went to buy a truck to replace the car. He suddenly appeared when they were at the park. He seemed to be around the house more when Aunt May babysat him, even offering to color or have tea parties with him.

As nice as Peter was, Kurt felt uncomfortable whenever he was around, feeling like the weight of the secret got heavier. When he saw Peter _three_ times at _three_ different places in _one_ day, Kurt was just getting annoyed, even if his father didn't seem to notice Peter's constant presence. Kurt almost felt like Peter was watching him.

Kurt ducked his head, feeling more nervous than before. He looked to see if anyone else was around before he whispered, "I didn't tell anyone about you. I said I wouldn't."

Peter stopped walking and smiled down at Kurt. "I believe you."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Kurt nodded and started walking home again. When their houses were in sight, Kurt noticed a strange car outside his house. He didn't think much of it though. There were a lot of different people showing up lately, distant family members with condolences, insurance people, friends with casseroles. Kurt stopped at his gate and held his hand out for Peter to give him his backpack.

However, Peter wasn't paying attention. He was intently watching Kurt's father talking with a short man in a suit through the window.

Kurt cleared his throat and tugged at his shirt. Peter jumped and looked down at Kurt before his eyes flicked back to the window.

"Do you want me to come inside?" Peter asked as he slid Kurt's bag off and handed it to the boy.

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes, putted his backpack on. He glared at Peter, really annoyed at the teenager. "Just go home, okay? My dad is right there." He pushed through the gate and walked onto the porch, not even bothering to look back. "If I needed a watchdog, I'd ask my dad for one."

The moment that Kurt shut the front door behind him he knew that something was wrong. Burt and the man in the suit froze, staring at him. Not knowing what to do Kurt halted too. Kurt recognized the man. He was one of his mother's doctors. His face look scared, pale with purple shadows under his eyes. Burt's face was worried as well. He had only seen his dad's face like that a few times before, and each time it was never good.

Burt put on a strained smile. "Hey, buddy, how was school?" Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but his dad continued, "You remember Dr. Sherman. We have a few grown up things to talk about. We'll be in the kitchen. Start on your homework." And the men left.

Kurt's mind was racing. Was his dad sick? Was Kurt sick?

Something was wrong. He could feel it. He wondered if he should go get Peter, but when he looked out the window, Peter wasn't there anymore.

Kurt could hear the muffled voices of his dad and Dr. Sherman, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Kurt took a deep breath than acted quickly. He dumped everything in his backpack onto the coffee table, making sure to make as much noise as he could. He rushed over to the radio, turning it on. Finally he quietly moved into the laundry room that was next to the kitchen. Kurt climbed onto the washer and opened the heating vent above it. He had done this before when he knew his parents were talking about Christmas presents. The vent was warm against his ear, but he could hear the voices pretty clearly over the low hum of the heater.

"What do you mean by a problem?" asked Burt.

Dr. Sherman paused. "I ran some tests on Elizabeth's blood. Her condition just didn't make sense. It just felt too odd that a healthy woman with no family history of cancer would develop it so rapidly. In mere weeks."

"You guys said that it was an advanced case. That we just didn't catch it earlier." Burt's voice was growing angry.

"Mr. Hummel, that's what we thought. We had no other explanation. But I ran some tests," the doctor paused. "Independently. The hospital doesn't know about the tests or that I'm here."

Kurt leaned closer to the vent. He didn't understand what all this meant, but it didn't seem good.

"I found a chemical in her blood."

"What kind of chemical?"

"I'm not sure exactly what it is exactly or where its from, but I know what it does. I've honestly never seen anything like it. The chemical binds with cells, mutating them rapidly. Without knowing what the chemical was, we could only assume it was cancer."

Kurt heard a chair scraping across the floor. Burt's voice trembled as he said, "Doctor, w-what are you trying to tell me?"

"Mr. Hummel—"the doctor took a deep breath "—your wife was poisoned."

Kurt gasped and quickly covered his mouth. He could feel the tears filling his eyes. He climbed off the washer and ran out the front door, not even bothering to close the door.

"Peter!" Kurt yelled, sprinting across the busy street, barely registering a taxi skidding to a stop as he rushed past it. He ran up the steps of the Parker house and pushed through the front door without knocking.

Peter screamed when he entered the house, "Peter! _Peter_!" When he didn't get a response, he ran up the stairs, half yelling and half sobbing Peter's name. He pushed into Peter's room, but the teen was nowhere in sight. Kurt was breathing heavily, his throat hoarse from yelling and his cheeks wet with tears. "Peter! SPID—"

Just then Peter swung in through his open window, landing gracefully on the floor. Kurt rushed him, grabbing onto him and crying into Peter's shirt. He could barely register what he was saying as he sobbed about what he overheard. Peter knelt down, hugging the distraught boy, letting him cry into his shoulder. Peter spoke softly, trying to explain that he heard the conversation as well, but Kurt couldn't stop talking. It was like he had to get it all out. Peter just held him and let him talk, occasionally acknowledging a piece of information.

When Kurt ended his story, Peter pulled back so he could look the boy in the eyes, holding his shoulders in a firm grip. "I need you to stay here, Kurt. Stay here in this room."

Kurt nodded, still crying silently. Peter picked Kurt up and set him on his bed. Peter moved quickly to his closet and grabbed his hidden Spider-Man suit, putting it on with practiced speed.

Kurt stared in complete awe as Peter Parker changed into Spider-Man right before his eyes.

Spider-man walked over to the bed and squatted so he was eye level with Kurt. Kurt gaped at the masked teenager before him. Even though he just saw Peter put on the suit and he had known Peter was Spider-Man, Kurt had trouble processing it when it was right in front of him.

"Aunt May will be home soon," said Spider-Man, picking up a throw and wrapping it around the boy. "Stay here until then."

Spider-Man stood up, but Kurt grabbed his arm. He asked anxiously, "Where are you going? What about my d-daddy?"

"He'll be fine. I'll take care of him. You'll both be safe. I promise."

Spider-Man looked out the window for a moment, thinking something over. He took Kurt's hand again and said in a hurry, "Kurt, this is very important. You need to act like you don't know what happened. You never heard that conversation. You came over here to look at some magazines or books or something that I had and then asked Aunt May to help you bake something. I know this is a lot to ask from such a young kid, but you have to be strong."

He patted Kurt's head and swung out the window before Kurt could ask anything.

Kurt sat there in the eerie quiet. It was even like his soft crying was too loud. He pulled the blanket around him tightly and waited.

After a long time, he heard someone come into the house downstairs. He tensed at the footsteps.

"Peter?" Kurt recognized Aunt May's voice and relaxed slightly. When she didn't get a response, Aunt May said to herself, "Silly boy forgetting to lock the door. Head way up in the clouds."

Kurt quietly sat there, listening to Aunt May move around downstairs. He thought about what Peter said about going downstairs with May, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

He didn't understand how Peter could do it. How could he just act like everything was okay? How could he lie to everyone like that? Kurt shook his head. He could never do that.

But then Kurt thought about what Peter did, what he was probably doing right that moment. He protected people. He saved people when no one else could.

Kurt's mind wandered to his mother. _Poisoned_. He didn't understand how that could happen. Things like that didn't happen in real life. This wasn't a show or a comic. People couldn't be that evil. Kurt couldn't understand who would want to do something so awful to his mother.

Kurt got off the bed, shaking the blanket from his shoulders. He walked quietly into Peter's bathroom and look at himself in the mirror. He looked like a disaster. His eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were sticky with dried tears. Kurt turned on the tap as low as it would go and washed his face. Then he grabbed a brush that was sitting on the sink and tried to tame his hair. He looked a little better.

Kurt sighed and walked back into Peter's room. He glanced at the door, but he wasn't ready to go downstairs yet. His eyes flicked to the open closet door. Kurt bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to be nosey. However, he was in Spider-Man's room and he saw Peter pull his costume out of that closet. He couldn't help the mischievous grin that spread across his face.

Kurt opened the closet door wider. He huffed when he saw the state of the closet. No wonder Peter could hide his suit in here. Kurt doubted anyone could find anything in this closet. Kurt looked down at the only clear space on the floor. Something seemed off about that. His curiosity got the better of him, and he kneeled down to inspect the floor. He almost yelped as one of the floorboard shifted when he pressed down. He looked over his shoulder quickly before lifting the floorboard.

Kurt gaped when he saw the contents of the hiding space. There were four suits, two masks, a few of the odd devices that Kurt saw attached to the suits, and a case of small tools. Kurt looked through the space more carefully, finding a few gross magazines, a photo album with pictures of a little boy that Kurt assumed was Peter with a man and a woman, and what looked like a glass snow globe.

Kurt lifted the snow globe out of the hiding space looking at it carefully. It looked like it was empty, but then Kurt's eyes were drawn to the movement. There was a spider crawling around in the glass. Kurt brought the container closer to his face inspecting the red and blue markings on it. Something about the spider seemed wrong, and the more Kurt looked at it, the more it scared him. Suddenly the spider jumped right to the glass right in front Kurt's face. Kurt yelped, quickly shoving the container back into the hiding space and placing the floorboard over it.

Kurt stood up and moved back into the bedroom. He knew he had to go downstairs now. As much as he wanted to crawl back onto Peter's bed and cry, he couldn't. He had to go and pretend that everything was normal. He had to protect his father and himself, even if it was by lying.

And Kurt did just that. He walked down the stairs with his head held high and a Batman DVD in his hand (he thought it was appropriate). Although Aunt May was surprised to see him, she agreed to bake cookies with him as a surprise for his dad. They made small talk and prepared the cookies. It was hard. Kurt knew his smiles and laughs were forced but that it was something he had to do.

When he heard a thump come from upstairs an hour later, Kurt jerked his head, looking at the ceiling with wide eyes.

Aunt May noticed this and said, trying to reassure him, "Oh that's just the heater. It does that sometimes."

Kurt nodded but sat there, listening intently for any other sounds.

Kurt jumped as the front door swung open. Peter walked into the house, looking distracted but smiling. So in his own way, he looked normal.

"Hey pretty lady," greeted Peter as he casually strolled into the kitchen, grabbing a cookie. He walked around the table and ruffled Kurt's hair. "Heya little man."

Kurt quickly patted down his hair. "I really hope that isn't becoming a habit for you."

Peter shrugged, taking a bite of the cookie.

Aunt May smiled at them fondly. "You two act like brothers. If it wasn't for Kurt's eyes, you might even look alike." The timer dinged, and Aunt May turned to check on the cookies.

As soon as he back was turned, Kurt looked at Peter, desperate for information. Peter gave him a reassuring smile and mouthed, "I took care of it."

Kurt was confused. He didn't understand what Peter had taken care of.

Aunt May turned around, setting the new batch of cookies on the table.

Peter looked at the clock. "Aww Aunt May, look at what time it is? You're keepin' the poor kid up. I'm sure Kurty doesn't mind, but _someone's_ gotta lay down the law around here."

Aunt May chuckled and gave him a loving swat with the oven mitt. "Well, if you're the responsible one, then we're all doomed."

Kurt thanked her, grabbing the Tupperware box of cookies and the DVD. He and Peter walked out and across the street to Kurt's house. Once they were outside Kurt's house, Kurt let his panic out.

"What happened? What did you do? Is my dad okay? Does he know where I am? What's gonna happen?"

Peter grabbed his shoulder, "Woah slow down, turbo. I can only answer one thing a time." He took a deep breath and said, "I did what I could to protect you guys. I'll look out for you, but you should be safer now."

Kurt's eyes brows knitted together in confusion. "That tells me absolutely nothing."

Peter looked at Kurt seriously, "When you go in there, your dad is going to tell you something you may not like, but you have to go along with it. It's for both of your safety. I can't be around all the time to protect you two, and this may be the only option we have for now."

Peter gave Kurt a sad smile and pushed the gate open, gesturing for Kurt to go to the house.

Kurt stared up at him. "There's something you're not telling me." It wasn't a question.

Peter nodded and ruffled Kurt's hair. "You're a good kid, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt walked into the house to find his dad sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. Burt's head shot up when he entered and he rushed over to his son, hugging him tightly despite his broken arm.

Kurt let himself be held for a moment and then wiggled out of the embrace. His father's eyes were red and he looked so tired.

Kurt handed the box to him with a small smile, "I went to over to grab a movie Peter said I could borrow, and then Aunt May and I baked them as a surprise." Kurt cringed at the lie. Lying to Aunt May was one thing, but to his father was completely different.

"That's great, kid." His voice was rough and distant. He guided Kurt over to the couch, and they both sat down. Burt looked worried and he held Kurt's hand tightly. "There's something I have to tell you."

Kurt tensed, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"I had a visitor while you were gone." Kurt nodded. He knew Dr. Sherman was here. Burt saw this and shook his head. "No, this was after the doctor left. I can't say who, but we had a long discussion."

Kurt looked at his dad, confused. Then it hit him: Spider-Man. Peter came over to talk to his dad about what happened. Kurt swallowed thickly and looked up at his dad, wondering how much Peter told him.

"I've been thinking." Burt paused, trying to find the words. "Maybe New York isn't the right place for us. With your mother gone. It may be easier to be somewhere else.

Kurt didn't hide his shock. He gaped at his father, unable to say anything.

"Kurt, we're moving to Ohio."

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise! Peter Parker is actually Spider-Man! Huge plot twist! HAHAHA! Sorry. Your guys' guesses of Blaine being Spider-Man were fun to read. I never even thought of that when I was writing it. Especially with that whole age difference thing. As I said before, Blaine isn't going to be in the story for a few chapters. This is a Kurt x Blaine fic, but Kurt has some growing up and changing to do first…He's eight, guys.

Also I know that the not letting yourself be the victim thing was a Blaine quote but it really fit with the situation.


End file.
